happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hangover in There
Hangover in There is an HTFF episode. In this episode, Party Freak and a few partiers have a hangover and look for clues as to what happened the night before. Starring *Party Freak Featuring *Bun *Paws *Raymond *The Mouse Family and Spike *Skyfire *Baby Face Quito Appearances *Handy *Lumpy Plot Party Freak enters a house at the middle of the night dressed in a large black cloak. He looks around, hoping no one is inside. He then takes off the cloak and turns on all the lights, where Paws, Bun, Raymond, Spike and Clesta enter the house with bottles of beer in their hands. Party Freak and the other partiers clash their bottles together. The screen then zooms to outside of the house as the time slowly changes to day. The house is shown to be in complete disrepair thanks to the partiers. Party Freak wakes up and looks for the rest of the partiers. He soon comes across Paws, still sleeping. Party Freak runs up to her and attempts to wake up. Paws wakes up and asks what happened last night. Party Freak says that he isn't sure when suddenly a giant tentacle emerges from the ground and smashes the wall. Party Freak is slightly shocked and asks why a tentacle is in the living room. Handy sleepwalks by only to get smashed into his hard hat by the tentacle. Suddenly, Baby Face Quito and his gang of mosquito mobsters bust into the house and order Party Freak to pay for his loan or suffer. Party Freak asks what loan he has to pay and Baby Face Quito tells him about a gun shipment that Party Freak interrupted the night before. Party Freak says he has no money and the don aims his pistol at Party Freak, who quickly runs away, leading Baby Face and his mosquito mobsters to search the house for him. Soon, Party Freak comes across a dead Spike, who is impaled by numerous knives. Party Freak is shocked by this and suddenly remembers why a giant tentacle is in the room. The night before, Spike was attempting to kill the Mouse Family when he accidentally summoned a giant tentacle. The Mouse Family quickly avoid one of its smashes and stab Spike to death. Party Freak turns around to see Baby Face Quito aiming his pistol at his head. He suddenly remembers the debt he owed. The night before, Party Freak, drunk out of his mind, stole a bunch of guns that were meant for Quito's gang. Before he could get away with them, he accidentally pushed them into the ocean. Right after, Party Freak says he'll pay up and Baby Face Quito prepares to fire. Bun wakes up nearby and kills Baby Face Quito with a fly swatter, making his mobsters retreat in fear. Party Freak meets with Bun and Paws, who talk about what happened. In Paws' memory, she was taking off her shirt when Spike accidentally killed Raymond by ramming into him when chasing the Mouse Family. Paws quickly stops the memory and wonders what was wrong with her the night before. Bun remembers Spike drunkly chasing the Mouse Family when he accidentally knocked out Bun with a wooden hammer. Skyfire wakes up nearby the giant tentacle and Paws quietly points to the tentacle. Skyfire looks up and screams in fear. Skyfire then remembers what happened the night before. Spike was talking to the drunk partiers about a plan to steal some guns to catch a family of mice. The partiers, drunk, agreed with the plan. They soon have a laugh about the night before until the tentacle grabs Paws and Bun and tosses them out the window, killing them. Party Freak and Skyfire walk away in shock until the house collapses. Deaths *Raymond crashes into Spike. *Spike is stabbed by numerous knives. *Handy is smashed into his helmet. *Baby Face Quito is killed by a fly swatter. *Bun and Paws splatter. *Party Freak and Skyfire may have been crushed by the house. Trivia *The episode is mainly based off the Hangover movies. *The book Spike uses to summon the giant tentacle resembles a Necronomicon. **The tentacle itself resembles one of Cthulhu's mouth tentacles. *Spike caused the events of the hangover and caused every death in this episode. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes